cliffordfandomcom-20200214-history
Stormy Weather
' Stormy Rain' is the eighth episode of season 1. Plot: Clifford has a huge bone and wants to bury it. It's the biggest bone Cleo and T-Bone have ever seen. Clifford's first spot for digging is near Samuel's restaurant at the docks. But when the digging causes sand to spray into the food of Samuel's customers, Samuel asks Clifford to go somewhere else to do his digging. So Clifford heads to his house and finds that there's a small hole already there. It's like it was meant to be. However, it's not big enough, so he works at making it bigger. But then, Mr. Howard, Samuel and Pedro come. They drop a tree in it and realize that the tree is down in the ground way more than it ought to be. They wonder how it go so big. They soon spot their answer: Clifford. Mr. Howard tells Clifford that the hole was their tree, not his bone and he's going to have to go somewhere else. The scene changes to Emily Elizabeth's class, where Ms. Carrington is telling the class that she's going to let them out early, as it looks like there's a storm coming. Charley notes that last year, when there was a big storm, the library got flooded. He wonders if the same thing is going to happen this year. Meanwhile, outside, Clifford is trying to dig another hole. His digging causes mud to fly, making Charley think that a big hurricane has come. Emily Elizabeth goes out and investigates and finds that it's just Clifford. She tells Clifford that he needs to go somewhere else, as this isn't a good place to dig. He interrupted their class. So Clifford, Cleo and T-Bone walk home. Clifford says that maybe he'll just bury the bone in his backyard. Cleo says that she's going to go over to her house because of the storm: Mrs. Diller hates it when she gets wet. T-Bone says that he's going to go home too. So Clifford goes to his backyard and tries to bury the bone. But his digging sprays mud on Mr. Bleakman's flowers. Mr. Bleakman tells Clifford to take his digging somewhere else, like maybe another island. Mr. Bleakman probably didn't mean that seriously, but that's exactly what Clifford does. In the meantime, a group of islanders has gathered outside of the library. They're trying to dig a sand barricade in front of the library to keep the waves from the coming storm from causing a flood. But it's taking so long, that they don't think they'll ever get all the digging done in time. Emily Elizabeth says that she knows the best digger around: Clifford. She calls for him and her voice carries to the other island. Clifford bounds to the library, where Emily Elizabeth tells him that they need him to dig. But Clifford refused. Emily Elizabeth wonders what's wrong and then everyone remembers about all of the bad things they told him about digging. Emily Elizabeth apologizes and tells Clifford that not all digging is bad. In fact, if he digs right now, he'll be doing them a great help. So Clifford does as asked and the sand wall is built. Everyone takes refuge from the storm in Clifford's doghouse. They're glad to know the library is safe. Emily Elizabeth asks if Clifford ever found a place to bury his bone. Clifford whimpers. So Samuel tells him that he'll buy him an even bigger bone. Pedro agrees too and pretty soon, just about everyone is agreeing to get Clifford a bone. After all, he deserves it. Trivia *Mr. Bleakman's first name, Horace, appears incorrectly as "Horice" in the close-captioning. Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Vhs Category:DVD Category:Book Category:Season 1 Episodes 8 Category:Episode List of T-Bone